Deep Bloody Night
by animeg098
Summary: -AU- Year XXXX, The Age of Chaos, a dictator meets a vampire who desperately craves for his blood. Shizaya. Tyrant!Shizuo and Vampire!Izaya. Two-shot.


**Story: **Deep Bloody Night

**Author: **animeg

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer**: I only own Durarara in my dreams. In reality, it belongs to Narita-sensei.

**WARNING: This story contains yaoi, i.e. MaleXMale. Don't like it, don't read. **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"_I could die from the humiliation, the pain, the searing heat._

_And yet these are the sensations that make me feel so alive._

_The dead can't feel this pleasure…"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Year XXXX_

_**-The End of the Century-**_

_The Age of Chaos_

The cries of agony and pain bounced off the bleak walls, disrupting the silent, indolent 'tick tock' of the clock that hung over an exaggerated display of luxurious items. A fine wooden table was in the centre of it all, being accommodated by and equally lavish leather chair.

The thin curtains did nothing to obstruct the voices seeping through the clear window panes, coming from the streets below. The shrieks of anguish and despair, the wails of agony and desolation and the silent ticking of the clock were the only threads that tied a certain blonde to the realm of reality.

"_There is an armed uprising going on against the authorities. It seems we have no choice but to bring in the military. How do you recommend we precede the situation, Governor General?" _

The blonde took a deep drag from his cigarette, the nicotine soothing his nerves and making him less irate to the sounds drawing in his surroundings. He placed his feet above the hard table, lying back against his chair, making himself comfortable as he answered in a cold, passive voice-

"It doesn't matter. Just take out anyone who's causing a disturbance."

As soon as the words left his mouth, a loud bang from below his window signaled an explosion, with many of his men the probable victims.

Heiwajima Shizuo couldn't bring himself to care though. He had heard these sounds many times before; these relentless cries had once plagued his dreams, leaving him awake for most of the night. Those screams and yells, those sounds of woe and misery, by now, he had just gotten used to them all.

Once upon a time, he would have considered himself a kind hearted man, a man who wanted nothing more to be accepted in a crowd of sneering people. He had tried his best to do good, to be acknowledge, but it was all in vain. They had hated him from the very start, hated him because of his strength, hated him because of the damage he did unintentionally, because all they did see was his atrocious strength and nothing more.

He had never meant to hurt anyone; he never wanted to be a monster that only caused pain and fear. He wanted to be loved like any other man, but loving him was apparently too far outgoing for other people.

So Shizuo started loathing these humans, his hate growing deeper and deeper and now after years of struggle and war, he ruled over them, like puppeteer of the useless puppets. Physical pain and agony was alien to him since he himself had never felt anything of the sort.

Emotional pain was out of the question since Heiwajima Shizuo simply _did not love anything_. He did have a family once, a younger brother, a beautiful mother and an encouraging father, but they were no more. Gone with the wind, just like the blonde's feelings and emotions, taken away by the tide of war that had racked and overtaken this once-peaceful place.

It was only after Shizuo lost his family did he realize that he truly was a monster. A heinous subsistence which should simply should cease to exist, a being which should have ever even been born.

But now, the whole land was his, in the palm of his hands and these people who had once looked at him with eyes filled with hatred and loathing, now looked at him with fear and terror. Not that it made him a less of a fiend, but the absolute thrill of being in control was overwhelming, having power over them, having the absolute say in their life and death…it was all to exhilarating.

And yet here he was, alone, completely over-shadowed by the fallen city around him.

The feeling of hollowness never went away. It stayed with him, like a deadly disease which burnt his insides and still made him feel that his victory over all those looked down on him was fruitless unless he had someone to share it with.

The blonde tyrant inhaled deeply, feeling his eyebrow twitch as the frame of his door shivered against its hinges, showing it wouldn't be able to hold on any longer. There were hushed voices on the other side of the door and the blonde frowned, cracking his knuckles to release any tension between the appendages.

A few more loud bangs and the door gave way, revealing a group of angry looking men, with grimaces and scowls on their faces and their hands occupied with all sorts of different weaponry.

"_Your era ends here, Governor General Heiwajima."_

"_This dictatorship is over."_

"_We'll kill you…"_

"_-and bring about a world-wide reform!" _

The tyrant snickered. These little pests never ceased to amuse him.

The familiar rush of adrenaline shot through his veins and he smirked as he felt his body prepare itself. These maggots had no idea what they were in for.

"Perfect timing. And just when I was starting to get bored." The blonde crushed his cigarette against the flat, surface of the wooden table before turning to his adversaries with a twisted grin, a vein popping from his forehead, a manic look in his eyes that would have made anyone shudder with fear.

Just as he stepped forward, all the men took an unsteady step back. Though they had came here and claimed themselves as 'patriots', it was clear that they were in fact scared of death. Their stupidity would have more hand in their fate though, for it was mere idiocy to challenge the blonde because unbeknownst to them, their adversary was soon going to be the angel who would claim their pitiful lives.

"You people are all talk, ready to run your mouths off in situations like this, when in reality, you can't do a thing on your own. Your kind are like insects," The blonde proceeded to show his irritation by picking up the huge table with terrifying ease. "I'll send you to a Hell suited for you!"

For the next few moments, the blonde only saw blood, red blood covering his eyes and everywhere he glanced. His ears became deaf to the piercing screams, to all those cries and pleas. One after another those humans fell, making a heap of mess on the tiled floor. Others ran away in fear, leaving their mates behind to suffer the worst fate of all.

Death.

In a mere minutes, the clean office was littered by bodies all over the floor, blood draining away and making a large pool around the lifeless beings.

Shizuo scoffed as he turned away, the heavy metallic scent making the air heavy and suffocating. This lot was even more pathetic than the last. Despite all their big-talk, they weren't able to get even a single bullet inside him.

Immensely bored, he stalked towards his window, to look at the broken city below him, maybe find some entertained, only to be stopped by a voice-

"This tastes disgusting."

The voice was low, almost a deep whisper, that made the tyrant turn on his heels immediately in mild astonishment. Who could've survived from _that_? Who could've withstand such-

The sight that met his eyes made him freeze. Whether it was out of shock or out of distaste, he wasn't sure.

There, on the tainted floor was boy who looked no older than his late teens. He was on his knees, in a large white shirt which came only till his thighs and graciously left his legs completely bare to the scrutiny of the blonde's heated gaze. Dark hair covered his skull, compromising his mesmerizing eyes that burnt in a deep vibrant crimson, much like the red liquid that that dripped down pale, fair skin and covered the corners of those plump lips.

In his hands was a head…a head of a dead man and yet the boy seemed unfazed, almost displeased.

It was in the spur of a moment that the raven was suddenly in front of Shizuo, the latter gasping slightly since he hadn't even seen the boy move. What the heck was this? Why was this boy still alive? Why was he so fast? Why wasn't he-

All the questions dissipated from the blonde's mind when he felt a pair of small arms loop around his neck with strength that was far superior to any other teen he had ever encountered.

"Your blood smells so nice…" A husky voice whispered in his ear as the lithe frame strained against his own larger body. Shocked beyond belief at the close proximity, Shizuo barely had the time to react when he felt two sharp fangs sink into the column of his throat and a low, throaty moan escape from the smaller body against him.

A slight sting shot through his spine as the teeth withdrew and were replaced by the dampness of a mouth instead. A warm, wet tongue cautiously trailed the puncture wounds before giving the first lick to the red liquid that poured out generously.

The raven arched his small back, moaning as the warm, metallic substance flooded his mouth. Never had his taste buds ever encountered anything so heavenly, so sweet and exhilarating that it made him loose his trail of thought. His body tingled in delight, his veins catching fire as he sunk his incisors deep into the sensitive skin once again, wishing he could just tear off the whole flesh and drown himself into the delicious poison that made his own heart pound and sent shivers of bliss down his spine.

He casually flicked his tongue over the wound, before drawing the skin in for a deep suck. His lips pressed hard against the blonde's flesh, making the tyrant shiver momentarily as a strange sensation akin to pleasure racked his system.

The brunette secured his arms tightly around his victim, refusing to let go, wanting to savor each and every moment until the deed ended. He sucked harder, lapping each drop with the tip of his tongue, careful not to waste any of the marvelous liquid that tasted almost divine. His body was burning with need, straining for more contact as he pressed himself flushed against his captive, trying to gain leverage over the taller blonde.

Hungry, he was so hungry. This man's blood was calling out to him, entrancing him to the point that all he wanted to do was leave the man dry. He breathed harshly through his nose; his eagerness leaving his lungs devoid of air as his captive finally showed a tickle of response and stepped back, only to trip over his own uneven footing.

They both tumbled back, the raven never breaking contact as they stumbled onto the floor. He adjusted his body, nestling between the larger man's thighs as continued to chug down the liquid that intoxicated him to the very bone. His spine quivered with each diligent suck, his heart beating furiously against his chest as he let his instincts take over.

It was like a drug, a drug that was essential for his very survival. He didn't choose this way of life style, he was born with it.

Blood was a necessity, not a choice.

Shizuo growled when he got over the potential shock, his fingers balling into fists as he sat up on his arms, supporting his body weight on his wrists. He slipped his hand in the soft raven strands and yanked the brunette's head back, making the smaller man whine as his mouth lost all contact with that delicious toxin he was feeding on.

How dare someone try to assault him like this? This man was surely going to pay.

With a snarl Shizuo twisted himself, hurling the body a good few distance away as he sat up against the wall, panting. He felt so drained for some reason, like someone had sucked his very strength all of a sudden. He raised his hand to the nape of his neck as he felt something wet smear the skin. Pulling away, he saw his fingers covered in blood. What the-?

A chuckle made him snap his eyes back up and his gaze was met with fervent claret eyes. The blonde drew in a sharp breath as he saw the image before.

The raven was on all fours, his eyes filled with hunger and glowing a deep red color, his mouth overflowing with a scarlet substance which Shizuo identified his own blood. And then there were those sharp canines protruding from those parted lips and that ghostly pale skin that suddenly became fresher and fairer.

Something clicked in the tyrant's mind.

"Vampire?" The blonde called out incredulously, his eyes widening in realization. Surely such a creature didn't exist, did it? And yet, here one stood, right in front of his very own eyes.

The raven crawled towards the weary blonde, like a predator would stalk its prey and it was only under the glistening moonlight that the tyrant's eyes darted towards the expanse of skin left exposed. The shirt was now ripped a bit from the upper corner and fell below the brunette's neckline, revealing one creamy shoulder and the smooth, pale skin of well-defined pectorals. The same shirt hitched also up from the bottom, leaving those luscious thighs completely bare, making the blonde's heart race as his eyes involuntarily traveled further onto those slim hips which swayed with every little movement.

It was also then that the tyrant noticed that the raven wasn't wearing any underwear, just an over-sized, thin fabric covering the perfectly sculpted body beneath it.

For the first time in his life, the tyrant had a lump in his throat, and he gulped it down his eyes roaming over the agile being in front of him.

It would be an understatement to say that the man was beautiful. Actually, Shizuo had never seen anyone, or anything with such appeal ever before and he was more than shocked when he noticed his body acting out of its own accord, getting hotter and hotter by just looking at the stretch of smooth, flawless skin.

Humans for as long as he could remember, had always been insects to him, insects worth crushing because they couldn't accept who he was. And yet here was this guy, this guy who had the guts to actually bite him, the guy whom he had thrown a good few feet away and yet the latter acted as it didn't effect him at all.

This boy wasn't human. Not in the least. He was a monster, a monster just like him.

And yet his appearance was so enthralling, like a beauty from those fairy tales, but much more vibrant in every way.

Needless to say, the blonde wanted him.

Just the thought of that small body completely bare and exposed, those soft legs parted invitingly, and that face flushed in arousal made his groin twitch in response as he fought the heat rising to his cheeks.

He was blushing. He actually got bitten by this freak and he was blushing.

There was a cocky smirk plastered over the raven's lips, a shit-eating grin that would usually send the blonde on a tyrannical rage. Yet, he found himself thinking that the expression was oddly endearing, but his face would, indeed, look a lot better if it was contorted in painful ecstasy.

That mere thought was the deciding factor.

Yes, he would have this being as his own. Besides, his life had been becoming too much of a bore lately, and this was the perfect opportunity to spice things up. An immortal being under his control? Well, the mere thought brought a grin to the blonde's face.

He had a plan, yes he did. It wasn't just because of his strength that he now ruled over such a vast land, it was also because he was quite intelligent. Though he left the plotting and scheming for his power-hungry generals, he was sure he could act out well enough to trick this hunger-stricken beast.

With that in mind the blonde groaned painfully, clutching desperately at the wound on his neck, as he panted heavily in short puffs. Though in reality, he could barely even feel the sting but he knew that it was the best way to lure the beast in without any physical conflict.

The hungry wolf did after all prefer the injured lamb over the healthy ones.

It wasn't long before there was a body resting on top of Shizuo once again, a perfectly round, shapely ass in his lap as slender arms snaked around his neck once more. The familiar suction at his neck made him shiver slightly and his fingers twitched, itching to take hold of the man on top of him and dominate him completely.

He could feel the blood pounding in his ears, all of it pooling down to one particular area which was growing more active by the passing minute. The loss of blood didn't affect him much, and he waited, waited patiently for the raven to let his guard down.

A soft moan from his counterpart's lips indicated that the raven was fully inebriated, drowning in the sweetness of the blood that flowed down his throat and set his body on fire. It was then that the tyrant finally decided that enough was enough, and that this little blood sucker would have to pay for what he was taking.

The raven gasped loudly when he felt two calloused hands grab his hips harshly, long fingers digging into his soft skin as they squeezed the pale bums greedily.

Shizuo smirked when the raven jolted away from him, those delirious crimson eyes hazy and foggy, yet filled with utter shock. He took the opportunity to his advantage, flipping them over and straddling the raven's small waist as he pinned the two struggled hands against the floor with only one of his hands, leaving the other free to roam over the delicate curve of the brunette's spine.

"Let go of me, human!" The raven thrashed in his hold and Shizuo noticed with a bit of glee that this boy was, indeed stronger than a normal human. Had Shizuo not have this monstrous strength, he would have easily been pushed away by those small hands. Just this fact made him even more excited, knowing that his counterpart was definitely going to be a bit of a challenge.

"You really think you can come in and do as you please, you spoiled little brat?" The blonde spoke teasingly, taking his time to trail his fingers down the raven's arching back and into the soft, fleshy thighs that had captivated him ever since he laid eyes on the boy.

The blonde smirked slightly at the raven's shocked expression. The look was actually quite endearing.

The vampire's breath hitched as the hand started to travel inwards, and he moved away from the touch, immediately closing his legs, denying any further access.

The blonde merely shook his head in disapproval, leaning in to get the taste of that soft flesh, not at all intimidated by the feral hiss of warning that escaped from his captive's lips. He nuzzled his head in the crook of the other's neck, inhaling the bitter, salty scent of blood mixed with something sweet like cinnamon along with a tang of something else that he could only describe as _wild_ and _untamed_.

Grinning, the tyrant licked the shell of the raven's ear, immediately feeling the latter jolt in response. He didn't stop though and his skillful tongue worked its way from the raven's earlobe to the patch of skin under his ear. He sucked harshly before biting, sinking his teeth into the flawless skin, making the raven hiss as he tried to jerk his head away. Shizuo's free hand once again moved up, playing with the hem of the raven's shirt before slipping over it, nimble fingers searching eagerly for those pink nipples and caressing them upon discovery until they were pert and hard.

His warm breath fanned over the raven's ears, making the skin beneath it crawl as the boy let out a shivering breath.

"What do you think you're doing?" The brunette trembled in his hold, yet his voice sounded fearless. It amused the blonde, amused him beyond anything he had seen in years, to have a bold, prideful little thing in his arms, a being which he could break with only a little strength and yet he found himself deciding against it. For if he killed this little blood sucker, then he'd be alone again.

"Payback for my blood," The blonde whispered as he trailed soft kisses on the raven's jaw line, making the other narrow his eyes. He licked at the remnants of blood smeared across the skin, his hand slipping inside the raven's shirt as pinched those pink buds, listening attentively for the low cry that was elicited from the brunette's lips.

"_Hnghhhh…!"_ The boy arched, his head being thrown back as pleasure shot through his spine, panting as he tried to slip his hands out of the blonde's monstrous grip.

In the back of his mind, Shizuo knew that something was wrong when the vampire went rigid all of a sudden, but the blonde paid no heed to it as he traced that those perfectly shaped collar bones with light, feathery kisses.

Not that he wanted to be gentle; he was just curious, curious as to how an immortal being, who had probably never been the subject of such a situation before, would react to such an assault.

A piercing silence took over them, save for the soft panting and the occasional 'pop' sound, indicating that the brunette's body had been bruised by another love bite.

"You're a weird one, do you know that human?" The husky voice broke the silence almost as quickly as it had befallen the pair.

Shizuo stopped his ministrations at the calm, collected voice, slightly perturbed at why the vampire was being so composed. He'd half expected a bit more retaliation. "Hmmm…?"

Shizuo raised his to meet the other's fervent gaze. A chill ran down his spine as he looked at those irises up close, framed by those long, thick eyelashes, the pale skin that was completely unblemished and smooth to touch. Raven tresses were spread over the floor, giving a messy appearance to the already disheveled vampire. His cheek bones were high, his face in a cute heart shape and his cheeks full and tinted in a hue of scarlet.

Shizuo gulped down the lump in his throat. Why the hell was he so attracted to his creature?

The brunette shrugged. "I just stabbed you in the shoulder and you don't even seem to notice."

The blonde raised his eyebrow and was surprised to find that in amidst of his daze, the raven had indeed slithered one hand out of his grasp. And he was indeed stabbed, if the blood seeping through his clothes had anything to say about it at least.

Shizuo just rolled his eyes, not really caring where the vampire had gotten a knife from in the first place.

"Tch, if petty things like that affected me, then I would have been dead a long time ago."

The raven snarled in reply, making the blonde's eyes narrow into slits at the sign of disobedience. So it was going to be the hard way, eh?

Out of revenge, he applied force to the wrist in his hand, and the soft, resounding crack that reached both of their ears made confirmed a dislocated bone. The brunette's eyes widened in shock, the breath being caught in his throat as his mind processed the alarms of seething agony racking his body.

A distressed howl reached Shizuo's ears and for the first time in his life, he regretted breaking a bone. In the back of his mind, he tried to convince himself that the brunette was merely a toy, his to break and enjoy, but he couldn't help but be slightly perplexed. He mentally cursed himself for getting angry. It had completely ruined the course of seduction.

Finally when vampire was over the shock he let out an animalistic growl, something so lewd that it made the blonde forget about his lament and sent excitement coursing through his veins. Shizuo couldn't help but feel as if he really was dealing with a _beast_ at the moment. That feral snarl, those mesmerizing, livid irises, those low rumbling sounds, all of them could be compared to an unhappy animal.

"And at the moment, I want you to be cooperative, that too much to ask?"

The raven smirked through the pain, making Shizuo falter. How could someone smile through all that agony?

"You're sadly mistaken if you think a broken bone can make me submit to a pathetic human. I've taken a lot worse before," He snickered, sweat gathering on his forehead as he sunk his nails into the hand that pinned his own above his head. In moments those sharp claws broke Shizuo's skin, the long fingers prying deeper inside the bloody wound as they scratched and tore the tender muscle underneath.

Those crimson eyes glinted with sickening amusement, almost waiting for the scream that a normal human should have emitted. The only problem was that the blonde wasn't any normal human being.

In annoyance Shizuo bought up his free hand that had moments ago been pleasuring this unthankful beast and entangled it in the raven's hair, yanking forcefully, painfully, until the raven wheezed from the constriction of his wind pipe.

"You know, it's been a long time since someone called me human," Shizuo stopped and pondered for a moment, completely ignoring the sight of his bloodied arm. "And oddly, I feel insulted."

The vampire's eyebrows furrowed in slight frustration and he applied more force, clawing into the wound until he felt the very bone of the arm. The torn muscle and skin muddled together with the blood and flowed down the raven's wrist. The vampire eyes suddenly became half-lidded, his body tensing as the scent of the blood evaded his nose.

His senses became overrun by the bitter, metallic aroma hanging heavily in the air, his body responding immediately as his mouth salivated on impulse. His throat ached, suddenly feeling dry, his eyes leaving the blonde's and darting towards the blood flowed down his arm freely. His mind was going haywire; the stimulation being too overwhelming at such a close proximity as his hunger took over any other feeling or emotion he was experiencing.

Shizuo watched with a bit of confusion as the vampire's expression changed from an angry one, to one that resembled pleasure. He followed the brunette's gaze closely, trying to figure out what had so obscurely distracted his prey when he was trying to dominate the smaller man.

The blonde couldn't help but be slightly disgusted as the raven retracted his own bloodied fingers and bought them to his mouth. That pink tongue darted out and lapped the liquid carefully off each digit before he engulfed three fingers all at once, making a soft, seductive moan as his legs inadvertently parted, his body relaxing as he allowed himself to drown in the euphoric bliss that teased the tip of his tongue.

The sight made Shizuo's member twitch as he inhaled sharply, his hold on the raven's hair slackening as the vampire stopped struggling completely, too intoxicated by the flavors, by the smell and the feel of the delightfully runny liquid in his mouth.

The raven's tongue worked deftly on his own fingers, encircling each digit, thoroughly coating it with saliva before sucking harshly, making the blonde shudder when he shifted his body, and accidentally brushed against the other's erection.

It was just unfortunate that the brunette was too dazed by the sweetness filling his mouth to know that this action would lead to his own doom, soon enough.

With a growl the Shizuo yanked the hand away from raven's mouth, pinning it above his head with its mate and crashed their lips together. Caught in the enchanting spell of the tyrant' blood, the vampire opened his mouth without a second thought, his nose flaring as the scent of the addictive liquid overtook his senses and made his mind completely blank save for-

'_More, more, more!' _

Shizuo wasn't surprised when sharp fangs suck into his lower lip, making it bleed and he retracted one of his hands, curling his fingers, ready to punch the vampire for his lack of obedience. It was only when he felt a sly, blood-tinged tongue sweep across the deep laceration that the blonde relaxed his fist and instead opted for cupping the raven's cheek, tilting his head to get better access.

The blonde shivered when the vampire tipped his head and _sucked_ on his infliction, those soft lips taking his own between them with careful consideration. With a soft groan of satisfaction, the raven lifted himself up, wrapping his legs around the blonde's waist, rubbing himself against the blonde's aroused body, bathing in the heat that emitted from those firm, tense muscles.

He continued to nibble on the blonde's lip, his sharp incisors leaving more and more bleeding cuts which he gladly sucked, feeling ecstatic as his body hummed in gratification.

Hands roamed over the vampire's body, touching and teasing him, making his skin burn with every touch, making him lust for more than just his counterpart's blood.

Both groaned simultaneously when their erections grinded against each other, mouths tilting again and again in a heated frenzy, the blonde completely losing his mind as he slipped his hand underneath the torn shirt, feeling with a bit of delight as a shiver racked that utterly hot skin.

Their tongues danced together in sync, petting each other in languid strokes and the blonde cringed when he tasted the bitter, metallic flavor of blood. Had the raven not been looking at him through dark eyelashes with lust filled, blazing crimson irises and a blush spread across his cheeks, and those fingers which were running through his hair and yanking and pulling the their mouths closer and closer, Shizuo would have already pulled away and punched the little fucker for making so many cuts in his mouth.

All of a sudden the raven mewled, his body arching, flushing against the Shizuo's hard abs and it took him a moment to realize that he'd found a pressure point on the vampire's back. Smirking inwardly, he caressed the area with more force, being rewarded with more mewls and gasps and the hard organ that poked his stomach.

By the time they pulled away, both were panting harshly, a thin thread of red saliva connecting their tongues erotically, making the blonde's erection sore as he dived in for those lips once again, losing himself in the wet exchange of spit and drool.

His misty mind picked up something that resembled a pricking sensation near his neck and his eyes widened in realization.

Immediately, he pulled away from the said raven, making the vampire whine from loss of contact and threw the small body onto to the floor, yanking away the imposter of a hand that had been digging into his skin, the fingers coated with the same red liquid that currently dripped down the corners of his mouth.

He narrowed his eyes as the creature seemed completely entranced, merely licking off the blood from his fingers. One of the raven's hands was limp, lying motionlessly on the floor and yet his eyes were just as livid as before, like a child lost in heaven, like a person who'd just been through an intense orgasm and was enjoying the afterglow.

"I thought we were over that, you fucking little leech." The blonde growled offhandedly, looming over the smaller figure as the distracted raven licked the back of his hand like a cat that got cream.

"Fucking little leech? Well, that's hardly original. Then again what can you expect from a Neanderthal?"

_Crack._ Same injured arm, same broken wrist, and a tiny squeak from the vampire.

"Care to say that again, _you fucking little leech_."

"Izaya," The raven panted, trying to keep the pain off of his face and being unsuccessful.

"What?"

"My name is Izaya… 'Fucking little leech' will only get you more injuries, not that I mind really…" And again that shit eating smirk took over his face. He strained himself to lean forward, his lips ghosting over the blonde's until their warm moist breaths mingled together sensually, "- since it means more blood for me-_hmph!_"

The raven was cut off as a tongue forced it's inside his mouth, silencing anything else he had to say. Though he could not think why a human would desire him (which he knew from the fact that there was something very big and very _hard_ pressed against his thighs), it still excited him to know that he was dealing with someone or _something _very dangerous.

However, he did not care about anything of the sort right now. As soon as those warm, bruised lips covered his own, he couldn't help but response. His sanity was over taken by smell, by the taste of this human's blood. All he wanted was to find ways to get more of it and drink it until he felt fully bloated.

He had never desired anything so strongly. It was like the blonde's pulse was calling out to him, trapping him, putting him in a daze, leaving him only with raw desire and the need to have _more, more_ _and more_ of the red poison flooding his senses.

He could feel his own body get hotter and hotter with every kiss, with every nip and sound emitted from the inhumanly strong blonde. His mind was engulfed in a heavy mist, and not being able to think meant he had to rely on his instincts which told him to fuck everything else and give the blonde what he wanted.

Izaya trembled involuntarily as he felt a rough hand squeeze his ass, parting his cheeks to make way for a clothed erection. He moaned against the blonde's mouth, his own hips bucking against the hard bulge as he rubbed himself against the blonde's body wantonly, making the other groan along with him. He finally let out a lewd cry when two fingers took hold of his pink nipple and twisted the pert nub, making the brunette shiver as he held on to the blonde with his trembling hand.

His body felt hot, so unbearably hot, like he going to melt in this human's arms. That blood, those hands, those eyes, all of them captivated him, enthralling him to the point where he could not even make out what he was doing any more.

Such a disgraceful act, entwining with a human like this…

And yet the raven couldn't care about his diminished pride as the blonde laced harsh kisses across his collar bone, making his spine tremble in delight as he left bruises and marks which would take time to fade.

Fingers ran through his hair, ruffling the soft tresses as the same hand traced lower onto the nape of his neck and _pinched_-

The raven let out a strangled gasp as searing pain evaded his system, making him regret that he let down his guard. His sight became dark, his body becoming limp and the only words that he heard before everything went black were spoken with an utterly lustful voice…

"_You're mine…Izaya."_

The raven vaguely decided that really liked the way the blonde called out his name so passionately.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Author's Ramble: ***sigh* Fail, I failed at this. *goes to mope in a corner* ;A; Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, I tried by best! D:

Anyhow, the next chapter will be purely smut, involving BDSM, a tied-up, gagged Izaya with a leather collar around his neck and- oh just read it yourselves when I update it, I'm not spoiling it! XD

I love an assertive Shizuo! It's so fun to write him like that, being all 'I'm da boss!'. XD Any way, the next chapter's gonna be mostly based Izaya's feelings,

Oh, and I want you guys to guess which manga this story is based on! I'll give you a hint, it's a oneshot!~ And a really hot one at that! XD Though I gave a HUGE hint in the story itself, but let's see who figures it out! ^.^

Oh yeah, do you guys want this fic updated first or the next chapter of 'Dreaming Of You'. I'm halfway through writing both of them, so tell me which one you want to see updated first! XD

Oh, and lastly, REVIEW! The more the reviews, the faster the updates! XD


End file.
